<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Pumpkin Carving Woes by CassieRaven</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27119521">Pumpkin Carving Woes</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CassieRaven/pseuds/CassieRaven'>CassieRaven</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe Season One, Autumn, Buster is the best boy always, Buster loves his Daddies, Dark Will Graham, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Established Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter, Fluff, Grumpy Will Graham, Halloween season, Hannibal Lecter Loves Will Graham, Hannibal Lecter is a Cannibal, Hannibal Lecter is the Chesapeake Ripper, Hannibal is Hannibal, Happy Husbands, Husbands, Inspired by Art, Inspired by Fanart, M/M, Married Couple, Married Life, Married Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter, Murder Husbands, Pumpkins, Romance, Sassy Will Graham, Will Graham Loves Dogs, Will Graham Loves Hannibal Lecter, Will is Will, fall - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 06:15:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>408</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27119521</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CassieRaven/pseuds/CassieRaven</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You know how they say that couples should never get into competitions or contests where they go against another? Well, pity no one ever told that to Hannibal and Will when it's Halloween and Autumn Fall Season.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Will Graham &amp; Hannibal Lecter, Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>48</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Pumpkin Carving Woes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=BeanyZilla">BeanyZilla</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello, everyone out there in the Fannibal Hannibal Fandom Universe. Happy Autumn Fall season and Happy Halloween October Holiday season for everyone who celebrates the holidays season-wise wherever you are. I hope everyone is doing well, being safe out there wearing medical masks, social distancing, and being a hundred percent safe when not being quarantined or self-quarantined at home.</p>
<p>This story was inspired by some lovely fan art that was made by Fannibal Artist Zilla (known as Beanyzilla on Twitter)as an art commission for a fellow Fannibal on Twitter. <br/>If you have seen Zilla's work or (follow them/her/him on Twitter, then you probably know what the art I'm going to be referring to is.)<br/>Zilla had made this lovely commission art of where Hannibal and Will are together outside/or inside carving Halloween Pumpkins together, and the art is just so beautifully sweet-cute and hilarious with how both Will and Hannibal are looking in it.</p>
<p>After seeing it, I had asked both Zilla and the Fannibal who commissioned the art from Zilla if I could have both of their permission to write this short little story.  I was happy that they both had said yes and approved of my asking, So thank you both to Zilla and Gravity for allowing me to write this story.</p>
<p>This short story is dedicated both to Zilla and Gravity on Twitter.<br/>I hope they and everyone else reading this will enjoy reading this short little number.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>
    <span>
      <span>
        
      </span>
    </span>
  </span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>
      <span>
        <span><br/><strong>Prompt/Drabble:</strong> Pumpkins</span>
      </span>
    </span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>
      <span>
        <span><br/><strong>Ship:</strong> Hannibal/Will (Hannigram, Hannibal)                                                  </span>
      </span>
    </span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>
      <span>
        <span><strong>Story Dedicated To:</strong> Zilla (Beanyzilla) and Gravity (Gravity1046)</span>
      </span>
    </span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>
      <span>
        <span><br/><strong>Title:</strong> Pumpkin Carving Woes<br/></span>
      </span>
    </span>
  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>
      <span>
        <span>
          <br/>
        </span>
      </span>
    </span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>
      <span>
        <span><br/>"Can't you ever do anything normal?" Will whined while his face held an irritated scowl directly at his smug looking husband and the slaughtered-stabbed up looking jack-o-lantern.</span>
      </span>
    </span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>
      <span>
        <span><br/><br/>"My love, You just have no imagination," Hannibal smirked with his usual shit-eating-grin, completely ignoring the wet slime smudges of pumpkin guts on his sharp cheek-boned face.</span>
      </span>
    </span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>
      <span>
        <span><br/><br/>"I hate you, and your stupid not normal stabbed up pumpkin massacre," Will grumbled, getting up from the front porch, taking his traditional-looking carved up face pumpkin with it's 'Boo!' looking smiled expression with him.</span>
      </span>
    </span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>
      <span>
        <span><br/><br/>"Going inside to end your defeat of our little friendly carving contest with a drink of your favorite whiskey? When you finished washing your hands' love, Could you please make me a nice glass of some of the homemade cold cider that I had made yesterday? It's in the fridge sitting by the bottle of milk." Hannibal asked, still sounding smug and oh so cheerful.</span>
      </span>
    </span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>
      <span>
        <span><br/><br/>The only response that Hannibal had received from his scruff-grumpy spouse were two things: The front door slamming loudly, Followed by an aggravated scream of pure frustration.</span>
      </span>
    </span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>
      <span>
        <span><br/><br/>"Buster...perhaps I might have taken Daddy and my little pumpkin friendly competition too seriously? He sounds like his creative pride for this Halloween holiday heart has been wounded, or is it just me?" Hannibal asked to smirk, looking down to where his favorite of the Graham-Lecter dog pack, Buster - the mischief-maker, sat beside his poach chair.<br/></span>
      </span>
    </span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>
      <span>
        <span><br/>Buster just shrugged his doggy shoulders and let out a small woof and a yawn to his human Papa.</span>
      </span>
    </span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>
      <span>
        <span><br/><br/><br/>"Yes, I have to agree with you; my dear Buster Daddy's is just over-reacting, as usual. Quite the diva Daddy can be like your sisters are when they don't get extra seconds on dinner or dessert.<br/>Perhaps, if we take a quick drive together to pick up some of those awful greasy french fries and an ice-cold drink of a Coke soda, a size large to bring back to give to Daddy that it will make him less grumpy and upset with me. Yes, well then, let's get ourselves washed up, my coat, and your outdoor evening autumn coat along with my car keys, and we shall be off." Hannibal nodded, placing his masterpiece of pumpkin down on to the patio's floor, motioning for Buster to follow him inside.<br/><br/><br/></span>
      </span>
    </span>
  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>
      <span>
        <span>
          <strong>The End</strong>
          <br/>
          <br/>
        </span>
      </span>
    </span>
  </span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>
      <span>
        <span>
          <br/>
        </span>
      </span>
    </span>
  </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>And another story/short story/one-shot is finished.<br/>I hope everyone enjoyed reading this one. Feel free to comment or leave a like or kudos.</p>
<p>Also, If there is anyone out there that would like to see any of Zilla's Hannibal, Hannigram Ship, or other ship fan art or fan art that they/she/he does in other fandoms' or would like to commission Zilla for art; I highly recommend that you find, follow/friend them to contact them at their Twitter: (at)beanyzilla<br/>Zilla is always accepting commissions and freelance work from anyone interested in commissioning work from them.</p>
<p>Until the next story that's written and posted by me, have a great day out there and be safe. Xo</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>